


Emotionless

by TheFreeJoker42



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreeJoker42/pseuds/TheFreeJoker42
Summary: His face he knew all too well, but his eyes were unrecognisable
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Emotionless

They came when they were at their weakest. Ansatsu-chan had been lost for good, Horobi had suffered great injuries in the fight, and Jin was an emotional wreck. He didn't know what devastation felt like, but he could guess that this was it. 

Jin hid in his dark corner, curled up hugging his knees, the only light in the room coming from the TV. It was some kind of historical action drama, one Jin and Ansatsu-chan would have watched together, but now… he couldn't bring himself to watch it, but neither could he bear to turn it off. So he left it running, saving him from the unbearable heavy silence.

"Ansatsu-chan… Why did you have to go?" He sniffed, hiding his face in his knees. 

Horobi was at the other side of the room, fixing his injuries, hoping to hide the extent of them from Jin. He was already a sobbing mess, he didn't need any more worry piled on.

That's when the explosion happened. 

Horobi was still too light headed, his reflexes slower than usual, and Jin was too emotional to respond tactfully, instead screaming from fright and hiding behind Horobi. 

The sound from the TV was suddenly overbeared by the shouting, overlapping each other, making it impossible to understand the words. 

Horobi cleared his head and tried to fight, but the smoke made it impossible to see. But he could feel that Jin was behind him, and made sure to keep him there. 

He tried. 

"Target acquired, move out!" 

As the smoke cleared, he could see a good few splatters of blood on the walls and the floor, a lot of which leading towards the door, as though dragged. But more notable, he  _ couldn't _ see Jin. 

"Jin…" 

It was over almost as soon as it began. 

"Jin?" 

The TV still ran, though the drama had cut to an advertisement for Hiden. 

"Jin!" 

He was out of the door almost immediately. Though his injuries slowed, they would do nothing to stop him. 

But the damage had already been done. 

His face he knew all too well, but his eyes were unrecognisable. They were cold, fixed, and most importantly, they were emotionless. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This coming from the idea a friend and I had and were immediately terrified of, being AIMS infiltrating the Metsubojinrai.fam hideout, capturing Jin and reprogramming him


End file.
